specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcon One
Falcon One is the callsign of the unit sent to extract Captain Martin Walker from Dubai. It is led by Sergeant Roberts and they are the last people encountered by Walker during the game. They first appear in the form of two U.S. military Humvees, driving down the road in front of Walker as he leaves the tower. The small squad of eight men get out, and take up positions around him. What happens next is up to the player. Three Possible actions 1. If Walker lays down his weapon, he will leave Dubai with Falcon One. Sergeant Roberts will remark later that during the search for Walker, they viewed the destruction left in his wake and asks how he managed to survive. Walker then hauntingly asks "Who said I did?". It is possible that this conversation may be yet another hallucination. 2. If Walker opens fire on Falcon One and is gunned down, he is seen laying on the ground with multiple bullet wounds in his torso and remembers a past conversation he had with John Konrad in which he asked what it would be like to return home after the war. Konrad tells him that men like them can never truly go home, and must carry the weight of their actions until the day they die. 3. If Walker manages to kill all of Falcon One, he will radio U.S. command, welcoming them to Dubai over the now clear airwaves. Walker will then walk back into the remains of Dubai as the camera pans to a wide shot of the ruined city, reminding players what their actions have wrought. Notes *According to the game writer Walt Williams on an interview for IGN, it is possible that the scene of Walker returning home was an hallucination as well. If this interpretation of the game is followed, it is unknown what was really happening on the rescue ending or if Falcon One really exists. **Williams also confirmed that Walker may have died on the helicopter crash, and thus, everything since then was some kind of afterlife illusion. *The credits contend that Falcon One is meant to be a USMC unit even though they are dressed in Army Combat Uniforms and Interceptor Body Armor. *The men in Falcon One have entirely different voice sets and lines then those of the 33rd Infantry soldiers. *The Humvees that Falcon One drive are in woodland camouflage, which are different from the otherwise desert camouflage Humvees seen in the game. Gallery Falcoln One Vehicles.png|The two Army Humvees that first come to extract Captain Walker. (These are the only two that come if Walker chooses to surrender. If he does not, four more will drive up and unload their troops to fight Walker.) Sgt. Roberts.png|Sgt. Roberts approaching Captain Walker. Encircle.png|The first squad from Falcon One encircle Walker, preparing to kill him if he shows hostilities towards them. Handing It Over.png|Walker hands over his weapon to Sgt. Roberts. (And unlocks an achievement or trophy for doing so!) Follow.png|Walker follows Sgt. Roberts back to his Humvee after surrendering his weapon. Walker in humvee.png|Walker in Sgt. Roberts's Humvee. (This cutscene plays if the player chooses to lay down their weapon and surrender) Walker kills.png|Walker gunning down Sgt. Roberts. Walker Dead.png|Walker dead, being looked down upon by soldiers from Falcon squad. (This is the cutscene that will play if the player gets killed, should they choose to engage the squad) Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Faction Category:Friendlies in Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line enemy Category:America